


Spell Gone Wrong

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because pregnant with actual puppies), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bitch Dean, Body Horror, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Dehumanization, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Knotting, Loss of Humanity, M/M, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Dehumanization, Mental Dog Dean Winchester, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Nonverbal Communication, Omega Dean, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, The Dog Mind Meld goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The longer Dean remained mind melded to a dog the more he found himself lost to instincts that were not his own. Bit by bit human Dean disappeared into the mindset of a dog.





	Spell Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> (This one was actually a very long forgotten prompt fill...I forgot I had written it...)

The longer Dean remained mind melded to a dog the more he found himself lost to instincts that were _not_ his own. Bit by bit human Dean disappeared until the new bitch version of him started to dominate both his thoughts and actions. It only ended up getting worse when his body started to slip into Heat and the scent of male dogs had him whining low in need. The spell had not worn off no matter what they had tried and Dean had lost the ability to care the longer it sunk its teeth into him.

His mind told him he was a bitch and that right now he needed to find a stud to breed him full of puppies.

Dean slipped out of the room, leaving Sam sleeping, before wandering off into the darkness completely naked. Slick coated the backs of his thighs, his cunt thoroughly soaked, as he moved further and further away from their room.

 _Fertile bitch_ the voice came from behind him. Dean turned and swallowed at the sight of a huge dog, cock sticking out of its sheath, moving closer to him. His body warmed and his new instincts screamed at the sight.

Without much thought he was on all fours and offering his cunt for breeding. Everything inside of him trembled as the dog moved closer and lapped at his cunt, tongue dragging the length of his crack, before the dog moved to mount him.

Warm fur brushed his naked skin and nails dug into his sides as the dog started thrusting up against him. The dog kept missing, cock slipping through Dean’s slick and occasionally brushing his ass, until it caught in his cunt and slammed inside with a snarl.

He could hear the dog talking as it rapidly fucked itself in and out of his cunt, plowing through his slick soaked channel, as Dean panted and whimpered on the grass. It felt so fucking good to have a stud fucking his cunt and breeding him.

Dean’s new instincts were practically rumbling in pleasure at the scrap of nails and the threat of teeth at the back of his neck as the dog pounded into him rapidly. The catch of its knot had him almost sobbing, whimpering whines filling the air and drawing the attention of other dogs that could smell the scent of a bitch in Heat. He’d heard more than one comment about him, about how he smelled like a true bitch, the longer the spell had stayed in place.

With a snarl the dog slammed its knot inside his cunt, the hard ball swelling up and tying them together, before it turned them ass to ass.

His cunt greedily milked the knot inside of him, rhythmically flexing around it as the dog came inside of him, and Dean stared blurrily at the other dogs all making varying comments about _a bitch in Heat_.

Comments about a human bitch who smelled like a true bitch in need of breeding.

Dean didn’t care. His new instincts were pleased at having a stud locked inside of him, breeding him and keeping his cunt plugged with a knot. In his right mind, human instinct and thought intact, he would have been horrified at letting an animal fuck and knot him.

When the stud’s knot popped free, come and slick leaked out of his fucked open cunt, as he panted against the grass and didn’t bother moving as another stud mounted him quickly. The only thing he cared about was another cock rapidly fucking his cunt, working closer and closer to another knot, as he pushed back into it and moaned at the feeling of teeth biting his nape.

It felt so good and Dean lost himself to his instincts, to the glory of being mounted by a large stud, as the filthy sound of a cock fucking through a slick soaked cunt filled the night air.

_Fertile bitch_

_Breed her_

_Pups_

_Pups pups pups_

Dean’s mouth fell open as he whined lowly and shuddered in pleasure. Nails cut into his skin and teeth set into the back of his neck kept him in place as the stud fucked his knot into Dean’s cunt. A few seconds passed until it turned them ass to ass and Dean’s cunt was once more being pumped full of dog come. His inner muscles viciously milked it, seeking to be bred, all the while Dean whined lowly at being stuffed full.

Stud after stud fucked themselves into his aching cunt, fucking and fucking and fucking, until their knot caught and Dean was once more getting pumped full of another load of come.

He was reduced to whines, whimpers and rough gasps. Dean hadn’t spoken actual words for several days now but the dogs understood exactly what he was saying through the sounds escaping him.

Nothing had felt so good in his life as his studs fucked him as much as they could, occasionally lapping at his messy cunt, before a new one would replace them and he would be whining lowly in need once more.

Dean didn’t even blink when what was clearly _not_ a dog came forward, snarling lowly at the dogs near him, before coming close and nosing at his dripping cunt. The wolf, large and vicious looking snarled when any of the dogs moved to close, dragged his tongue over Dean’s cunt.

One of the bigger dogs moved closer, growling at what it saw as a challenger for the fertile bitch, as Dean shuddered and whimpered.

 _Back off!_ The wolf snarled angrily, _This is my bitch to breed_.

His cheek pressed against the damp grass as the wild creature mounted him without ceremony. Thick fur brushed his sweat damp skin and sharp claws cut him as it gripped him, fucking itself against his cunt, before it finally managed to sheath its cock inside of him.

Dean clenched down and whimpered as sharp teeth bit the back of his neck to keep him in place. Immediately the wolf started to rapidly fuck him, snarling lowly whenever a dog came too close, as Dean shifted his knees further apart to better position himself for the newest stud.

The danger he was in didn’t register. The only thing that mattered was that another male canine was fucking him, _breeding_ his bitch womb, and Dean’s instincts were screaming for pups. Everything in him wanted pups and the feeling of a wolf cock viciously thrusting into his cunt registered as exactly what he needed.

He came, slick flooding his channel, to the feeling of the wolf fucking its knot inside of him, the ball swelling up and plugging him, before the snarling wolf turned them ass to ass and practically radiated a smug air about having knotted him.

Occasionally it would snarl violently at any dogs that moved too close but Dean was too exhausted and desperate to even care. He rested there, cunt raised up and cheek pressed to the ground, as he waited out the current knot.

_Mine mine mine mine mine._

The wolf snarled it every time any dog moved too close.

_Pack bitch. Need more pups._

The short howl seemed to cause the dogs nearby to scatter a ways away and Dean blinked blurrily as the wolf caught inside of him emptied load after load into his womb. It was the longest knotting he’d experienced.

He whimpered and whined as the wolf bred him for close to half an hour. Its knot kept them locked together until it finally slipped free and Dean’s cunt clenched down around nothing.

The wolf was still snarling at the dogs coming close and one of them challenged it. Dean could hear fighting to the left as a warm, heavy weight settled over him and strong legs locked around him.

Dean’s mouth fell open at the familiar sensation of a dog rutting up against his cunt and then he cried out when it slammed deep into his cunt with a huff of pleasure.

_My bitch now. Going to breed you full with pups._

The dog fucked him vigorously, viciously pounding his cunt, as the wolf and a couple dogs fought off to the side. Dean didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but the rhythmic thrust inside of him and the screaming need burning through his veins in the hopes of catching.

He was nothing more than a bitch in need of pups.

Dean was there for hours, bred by dog after dog and the wolf that had reluctantly chosen to share, until the sun came up and his cunt had been thoroughly fucked full. It gaped, leaking the mess that had been fucked inside of him, as he stumbled back to the room.

He still felt needy but his body was exhausted and Dean curled up on top of the sheets with a low whine. Everything ached and his instincts were screaming that he return to be bred by any possible stud.

His muscles relaxed and he slipped into sleep for a few hours until Sam’s screaming woke him up. Sam’s reaction didn’t stop him from escaping out of the room later, spending hours more taking knot after knot, before returning and repeating the process until his Heat ended.

Weeks later, mind firmly in the mindset of a bitch and no sign of his humanity, Sam was trying to explain to Dean that the spell had changed him biologically as well and that he was carrying pups. As the human moved on to talk about  _extra nipples_ and  _internal changes_ , mentioning that he was doing everything he could to fix things, Dean focused on the success of being bred.

He merely smiled, pleased and content, at the knowledge that the studs he’d taken had successfully given him pups and that soon his womb would swell with the evidence of a good breeding. He had already known that he was a bitch. The human telling him that he was capable of carrying pups was nothing new.

That’s what a bitch did, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting prompt to write that gave me so much room to work and I loved combining the ABO aspects with Dean's mind meld. It added another interesting layer to the whole thing and I dearly hope that those of you who love the fics with dogs truly liked this one.
> 
> Yes that isn't how wolves work BUT the prompter specifically wanted one in this fic and so I worked it in there. Besides...why not have an actual wolf knot him? They can, after all, breed with dogs.
> 
> I did a kind of time jump at the end as a way to show the full extent of what that little spell did when they couldn't remove it and it completely tied itself to Dean's very being. Since he was already an Omega it changed things to give him the mindset of a female dog (a bitch) and in order for that to work it tampered a bit with his biology (as these things do) so that he could, in fact, be bred by dogs.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
